coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Chinatown
Description The team re-investigates one of Lt. Stillman's cold cases: the 1983 murder of a Chinese-American teen whose girlfriend had been killed by gang members only three months earlier. Synopsis In the streets of Philadelphia’s Chinatown during 1983, a teenage boy named Jack Chao Lu asks a teenage girl named Tam Sung out for a date. She then tells him not to kiss her so close to his father’s store. Jack’s cousin, Warren Lee tells him he won twenty dollars playing dice. A Dragon Boy gang member bumps into them and shows off his gun. Jack enters the store and watches in disgust as his father, Hong Lu pays protection money to another member of The Dragon Boys, who would be later identified as Danny Yo. Jack’s brother Ling tells him he shouldn’t bring his girlfriend around or their dad will find out. Jack jokes and says he will end up marrying the girl. Later, Stillman investigates Jack’s murder after he is discovered shot to death in an alley. In the present day, Rush finds a shoebox full of drugs and cash under Eddie’s couch. Rush gets dressed and hurries out to work. At the station, Valens informs Stillman that Jack’s mother, Da Chun Lu is there to speak to him. The mother says she’s so sorry for the last time she met with him. She remembers when her husband tore up John’s card after he asked the family for information during Jack’s funeral. Mrs. Lu says her husband recently passed away. She explains Jack wasn’t in a gang, but was dating a girl named Tam Sung, who was also Chinese. She says Tam was also killed three months before her son was killed. She explains she hasn’t talked since her husband forbade her. Stillman tells Rush that Jack was a seventeen year old who was shot twice in the back and once in the head. He says the Dragon Boys was the gang who ran the neighborhood. Jeffries says Tam, who was seventeen years old was shot by what was thought a stray bullet in the chest during a parade. After they learn that Tam’s father, Joe owns the same gun that was used to kill Jack. Miller and Jeffries question him. He says he knew Jack was interested in his daughter at the time. He remembers when Taw was shot during a parade. He cheered her on while she waved a flag. After a bullet hit Tam, Jack and Joe went to her body. As his brother Ling pulled him away, Jack told him he saw that the shooters were gang members with dragon tattoos. Joe says he never spoke to Jack again, even during Tam’s funeral. Stillman tells Miller and Jeffries that the Tong, a group of businessmen control the Dragon Boys while keeping a clean and helpful public image through an organization called the Chinese Trade Alliance. He says the Tong contact the Dragon Boys through a man called the Dai Lo. Rush and Valens meets with Jack’s brother, Ling at the family store. He tells them his father didn’t want them to talk to the police at the time. He gives another reason why they couidn’t help in Jack’s case and other instances: they didn’t trust and still don’t trust the police. But of course, his mother was different, unlike her older son and husband who were reserved and very introverted. Her younger son was like her: outgoing and extroverted. He remembers when Jack got in a fight with a Dragon Boy member named Danny Yo in the store. Another man named Bo-Lin Chen, a friend of the Lu’s walked in and calmed things down. Ling says Danny was "been long dead", his words! Since 1985 to be extact, we found out later, actually I the next scene. Valens sees that the store worked with the CTA. Rush asks another worker, Warren Lee if he knew Jack and he says he was his cousin. Rush leaves him a card and asks him to contact her when they get some chrysanthemum tea in stock. Miller tells Valens when Danny went to jail, he was always bailed out by specifically a man, which we shockingly found out was Bo-Lin himself! She explains Chen is now the CEO of the CTA. They figure that Chen was the Dai Lo, the communicator between the Tong and the Dragon Boys. Stillman and Rush meet with Chen in Chinatown. He says gang members ruin Chinatown. He explains he runs the CTA which provides his people scholarships. They accuse him of being the Dai Lo, but he tells them to have a nice day. Miller tells Jeffries she found Jack contacted a detective named Ray Bianci and shared his theory that Tam was killed by the Dragon Boys. Stillman asks Ray about talking to Jack. He says he knows he lied in 1983 when he said he knew nothing about him. Ray explains Jack was looking for revenge. He remembers staking outside a casino and seeing Jack pull a knife on a Dragon Boy member. He put Jack in his car and told him he is trying to save him. Jack said he was upset since the Dragon Boys killed Tam. Ray tells Stillman he paid Jack to translate tapes containing wire taps of the conversations between members of the Chinese gang. Warren walks in the station and brings Rush some tea. He remembers when he told Jack about his sister Stacy getting kidnapped by the Dragon Boys. Jack grabbed some cash and told Warren to wait up while he saves his sister. Warren explains he learned Jack was killed the next day. Rush waits while Eddie picks her up driving a Italian sports car. He takes her to the beach to go to the fair and watch the sun rise. Rush thanks him for letting her wear a diamond bracelet she thinks he rented. Eddie says it is hers to keep, but she gives it back. Jeffries and Miller talk to Stacy at the station. She is surprised to learn that Warren told them about her kidnapping incident. She says she was young, was missing for a few hours, but doesn’t remember any specifics. Miller says at age five, she remembers when one of her neighbor/friend’s parents, specifically the father having a heart attack, right in front of her! Stacy describes when Jack was brought into the room where she was held. The Dragon Boys searched Jack and saw he was wearing a tape recorder taped to his stomach. She says she never saw Jack again and some guy took her home. She believes she was held at a restaurant owned by Bo-Lin. Rush and Valens bring in Bo Lin and ask him when the last time he saw Jack. He says he made sure the tourists that visited Chinatown were safe. After Rush threatens to shut his businesses down, he explains Jack didn’t understand Chinatown. He remembers taking Jack up to his office after he found Jack with the tape recorder. He told him he is a businessman who works with his father. He explains to the detectives that he was being extorted by a cop during the time. Horribly, it was Ray Bianchi! Miller and Jeffries tell Stillman that Ray’s kids were put through college using funds linked to the CTA. Stillman brings in Ray and accuses him of taking money from Bo Lin. Ray says he made a deal to stop the gunfights in the streets. Stillman tells him that Jack trusted him. Ray remembers when Jack asked him if he knew who killed Tam. After Ray said a rival gang member shot her, Jack shared his belief that Bo-Lin was not going to be arrested since he was paying him. Ray admits Jack stole the tapes that had Bo-Lin’s voice on it. He figures the Chinese gang took the tapes after they killed him. The detectives search the store and find a tape. They bring in Mrs. Lu and ask her to listen to the recordings. She says the tape contains the voice of Chen and her eldest son. After they call in Ling, they play a tape where they hear him request Bo-Lin to give him some bodyguards AKA some of his boys, dragon boys to be extact to move some drugs. Ling denies being the person on the tape, but Rush says his mom identified him. Rush gives him a message from his mom written in Chinese. He reads her message that says he brought shame to his father and family. Ling remembers when Jack confronted him about working with the Dragon Boys and Bo-Lin. Ling tells Jack that he is going to take over the store and is doing what is best for the family. Jack then tells him that he knows Bo Lin sent the Dragon Boys to shoot up the parade. After Jack threatens to tell their dad about the drug shipment, Ling then coldly and fatally shoots him in the back. Ling and Ray are arrested. Warren is reunited with Stacey by Kat at the store. Bo Lin continues his business as CEO of the CTA. Joe Sung and Da Chun Lin see their son and daughter’s spirits, happily together! Rush returns to Eddie’s apartment, now empty. She sees the bracelet Eddie gave to her sitting on a table and takes it. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Peter Onorati as Ray Bianchi (2009) *Kemp Lee as Jack Chao Lu *Chi-Muoi Li as Warren Lee (2009) *Bruce Locke as Ling Lu (2009) *Tzi Ma as Bo-Lin Chen (2009) *Lawrence Monoson as Ray Bianchi (1983) *Johnny Wu as Ling Lu (1983) *Elaine Kao as Stacey Lee (2009) *Jack Ong as Joe Sung (2009) *Robin Shou as Bo-Lin Chen (1983) *Irene Tsu as Da Chun Lu (2009) And * Bobby Cannavale as Eddie Saccardo Co-Starring *Gina Chai as Da Chun Lu (1983) *Anthony John Crane as John Stillman (1983) *Jordon Dang as Warren Lee (1983) *Kyla Dang as Stacey Lee (1983) *James Hsu as Danny Yo *Evan Lai as Joe Sung (1983) *Taya Rogers as Tam Sung *Raymond Ya as Hong Lu Notes *Jeremy Ratchford does not appear in this episode. *Joe Young's case box is visible when Stillman puts away Jack's case box at the end of the episode. (It's one of a group of four white boxes on the right side). *The last appearance of Bobby Cannavale as Eddie Saccardo. Music *New Order "Age of Consent" *The Cure "Other Voices" *The Police "Invisible Sun" *Golden Earring "Twilight Zone" *The Police "Every Breath You Take" Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes